This invention relates to the production of brickware or tilings and, more specifically, to an installation for producing glassceramic tiles.
Widely known in the art are installations for producing glassceramic tiles, comprising a train of the following units: a melt bath, a proportioning device, a rotary press, a conveyer and a tunnel-type roasting kiln with movable bottom.
These installations make no provision for mechanical means to transfer tiles from the conveyor to the kiln bottom and lay them in rows. Until now, these operations were carried out manually.